Madeline and the Great Mouse Detective
by btamamura
Summary: A rash of human and mouse children abductions results in Madeline teaming up with Basil of Baker Street to solve the mystery. Written in the style of the Madeline books.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Madeline**_ _,_ _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ _,_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the properties of their respective owners. I do own Joshua Jones._

 **Notes:** _**I'd been working on a much longer version of this written in more of a narrative form, but wanted to try writing it in the style of the**_ _Madeline_ _ **books. So, this is what came of it! When reading, please envision the animated forms of the characters; Madeline and friends as if in the animated series, Basil and Dawson as if in Disney's**_ _The Great Mouse Detective_ _ **.**_

 _ **There are no pairings in this, just friendship. Warnings include child abduction and potential OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _MFB_ _ **.)**_

MFB

In an old house in Paris

That was covered with vines

Lived twelve little girls

In two straight lines.

They left the house at half-past nine

In two straight lines

In rain or shine.

The smallest one was Madeline.

MFB

Everyone was feeling fine

As they departed the old house in two straight lines

Because they were on their way

To London for a two-week holiday.

Though excited, Madeline felt doubt

Something was wrong, but what? She'd find out

That children in London have been taken;

The case was such even Scotland Yard was forsaken.

"What of Sherlock Holmes?" Anne had inquired.

Nona replied, "I'm afraid he's retired.

But sometimes he'll be

Right back home at 221B".

Madeline knew what had to be done

At that, she set out across London.

Instead of getting there using her feet

She caught a taxi to Baker Street.

MFB

After a ten minute drive she stood

In Sherlock Holmes' former neighbourhood.

Unfortunately, he was no longer there

And Madeline felt a sense of despair.

While sitting on the step, she got a surprise;

A tiny figure was seen from the corner of her eyes.

She was unaware that she soon would meet

The great Basil of Baker Street.

She offered her hand and said, "I am nice

To all animals and especially mice."

The mouse smiled and nodded, hopped up on her hand

With the acceptance leaving Madeline feeling grand.

Upon closer inspection it seemed the mouse

Was dressed rather sharply, like he'd come from his house.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Mouse, how do you do?

I'm Madeline Fogg, it's nice to meet you".

"Ahh, Miss Madeline, I've heard about you!"

Madeline glanced at the mouse, "was that you?"

The mouse nodded and smiled, he bowed, "Basil of Baker Street".

"Oh la la! A talking mouse! What a treat!"

The smile faded though not quite a frown.

"Miss Madeline, it was you who saved the crown

And the royal jewels from a pair

Of thieves, one of which had flaxen hair.

I read of your story in the papers, you see

Though did not expect to see you outside of 221B."

Madeline explained her trip was elective

In hopes to seek out the famous detective.

"Children are being taken away

It is causing their parents so much dismay!"

Basil nodded, "it's the same for us mice.

So, you hoped to see Mr. Holmes for advice?"

"One of my friends was taken, you see

So I decided to come here to 221B.

Scotland Yard didn't appear to have a plan

But, if anybody could find them, Monsieur Holmes can!"

A nod of his head, his ears twitched at a sound

Still in Madeline's palm, he looked down to the ground.

There was another mouse, a stout, concerned chap

Wearing a jacket and a matching cloth cap.

"Dawson, my friend, come here and meet

This young girl who travelled to Baker Street

Seeking out Mr. Holmes as she doesn't feel fine;

We read of her earlier, young Miss Madeline".

Dawson looked up, tipped his hat, "how do you do?

Miss Madeline, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Madeline returned the fond _enchanter_

And smiled brightly for the first time that day.

"If Monsieur Holmes isn't here then I

Would like to give solving the mystery a try!"

Dawson looked puzzled, Basil was alert;

"You've stopped a crime before, it couldn't hurt.

But, Miss Madeline, I must enquire of your history

In solving more than a single mystery.

Dawson and I will open up the house."

Madeline giggled "it's handy being a mouse".

She set Basil down beside his good friend

And watched as they hurried around a concealed bend.

Within minutes; maybe five but no more

She found she was able to open the door.

MFB

They sat in an empty room filled with sunlight.

"To be in Monsieur Holmes' old home is a delight!"

"Now, Miss Madeline, if you'd be so kind

To share your detective history as defined."

Madeline spoke of clothes being stolen all over town

And finding missing snakes, royal headwear and a clown.

She shared for an hour of things that were lost

And how sometimes it came with a personal cost.

Basil nodded, his eyes gleaming with glee

He said, "Miss Madeline, why not collaborate with me?"

Dawson was shocked, he felt positively wild!

"Basil, my friend, she is only a child!"

But, Madeline answered in one way...can you guess?

That's correct, a firm, resounding "yes".

"Sorry, Dawson, it's two against one!

Now, let us be off, there is much to be done!

Miss Madeline, we shall stay with you

Together we'll search for each vital clue."

Madeline agreed with the plans made that morning

But, she felt that the mice deserved a fair warning.

"We are staying in a rather fancy hotel

So, it might not be fine with Miss Clavel

And even though my friends really are nice

I am afraid they are not fond of mice".

Basil crossed his arms, "it's our best option, you see

For I doubt you can return to 221B.

But, what if to prevent needless squawking

We simply inform we are capable of talking?

You can keep us safe from traps in the hotel

And reassure your friends and your Miss Clavel.

Come, Dawson, we must hurry and pack!

Bring enough of your supplies, who knows when we'll be back?"

Madeline watched them scurry away

Before she stepped back outside into the light of day.

When she went to sit back down on the step

She found herself feeling quite full of pep.

MFB

"Excuse me, my dear, are you Miss Madeline?

Are you sure Mr. Basil and the doctor will be fine?"

Madeline turned to the source of the sound

And there was a third mouse standing there on the ground.

She smiled and nodded, she hoped to reassure

The female mouse who looked rather unsure

"Monsieur Basil and Doctor Dawson will be safe, you'll see

And in no time at all will return to 221B."

Basil and Dawson approached with a laugh.

"Actually, my dear, we live in 221 1/2!

Now, Mrs. Judson, I assure we'll be fine

Mice are safe around Miss Madeline."

Mrs. Judson nodded and saw them off with a smile.

"Now then, since we'll be travelling a while

I think it would be wise to know the names

Of my friends; with whom I like to play games."

Madeline showed Basil and Dawson a photo.

"This was taken just two weeks ago.

Here's Nona and Lulu, Monique, Anne and Sylvie

Nicole, Yvette, Chloe, Janine, Danielle, Ellie.

In each of my mysteries they all helped me

But, the one who helped me the most was Chloe.

She was my assistant in helping take down

The thieves who intended to steal the royal crown.

I was sent to London to attend Finishing School

Because it was thought I couldn't follow rules.

Chloe led the investigation in Paris

Proving to the adults they were wrong about me."

MFB

In no time at all the trio arrived at the hotel

And were greeted by a flustered, worried, fretting Miss Clavel.

"Madeline, I was so very worried about you!

If you'd been taken, oh, what would I do?"

Madeline hugged Miss Clavel

Assuring her that all was well.

"But, I have something I need to say

To you and all of the girls right away!"

Miss Clavel nodded, hurried away and came back

With the eleven little girls halfway through a snack.

Madeline spoke, "please don't worry, they're nice"

And presented to them the gentlemen mice.

The girls were ready to let out a loud shriek

But paused, when they heard, instead of a squeak

"Dawson, prepare to cover your ears

For I fear they may be left ringing for years!"

"Talking mice? That's rather adsurd!" Miss Clavel exclaimed.

"We do talk, Miss, and we are both named.

This fellow, Doctor Dawson, I'd like you to meet

As for myself, I'm Basil of Baker Street.

Madeline met us outside of the home

Of our former shared tenant Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

Unfortunately, he has indeed retired

To Sussex, where his bee-keeping was inspired."

"What brings you two here?" Chloe wanted to ask.

"Miss Chloe, it is a momentous task!

A fine predicament catching our Scotland Yards in a vice!

It's the abductions of children; both human and mice.

Miss Clavel, there may be clues to this caper

In every report found in the newspaper.

I ask that you being back some from the past fortnight

With hopes the reports can shed some light.

Little girls, I ask your assistance

We can only find the missing youth with persistence

So, each of you read from a paper or two

And Dawson, likewise is what we shall do."

MFB

Throughout the room everyone sat reading

From papers they hoped would guide them by leading

To clues of the disappearance of each missing child

And has left many families feeling quite wild.

They read through the day and well into the night

Until it was time to turn out the light.

"Good night, little girls, and to our guests, I hope you sleep well."

All responded _good night_ to Miss Clavel.

MFB

Basil found he could not sleep a wink.

He sat up on the pillow and with a blink

Realised Madeline was not in her bed

Otherwise he would've seen the back of her head.

He looked around the silent room

And found her gazing up at the moon.

He approached her and asked, "can you not sleep, my dear?"

She shook her head, "there is much that I fear".

They departed the bedroom so as not to wake all

Tiptoed out into the suite's hall

Then sat in the living area on the sofa.

With Basil on her knee, she said "I hope it's soon over.

I am afraid I am feeling some doubt

Of if I truly am able to help out."

Basil frowned and shook his head

"I'm a bit disappointed, Miss Madeline," he said.

"Although, I can see why you feel this way

This crime will not be solved in the course of a day."

Madeline nodded, "I know that is true

But everyone's counting on you, and me too".

Basil sat there and smiled, "do not fret

We'll solve this mystery and save the children yet!

Although you may have to stay behind

Seeking out clues with your friends, I don't mind.

Miss Madeline, I'd like you to know

I'm not quite the mouse I once was long ago.

I would work alone, had no-one but me

When my mind drew a blank it caused misery.

But, that all changed when I met my dear friend

He knows how to put my black moods to an end.

A cup of tea here, a word of advice there

Adventures and mysteries abound did we share.

Dawson's the one who continues to help me

You're not alone either, you have friends like Miss Chloe.

This truly may be your biggest mystery yet!

But, you're not working alone, my dear, don't forget."

Madeline smiled at Basil's words so kind

"Merci, Monsieur Basil, you helped open my mind!

We will find the criminal and save everyone!

But, we should go back to sleep for now as there's much to be done".

Though Basil hated sleeping during a case he agreed

Sleep was something he knew Madeline would need.

So they both returned silently to the bed

And Basil watched Madeline as she rested her head.

MFB

The very next morning as it was presumed

The search for clues in the paper resumed.

Though eleven girls went out for their walk

Accompanied by Dawson, with whom Chloe did talk.

Dawson sat cozily in the brim of her hat

And shared with her a most amiable chat

Of how to help see a detective friend

Through to a mystery's very end.

The group of thirteen soon arrived at a scene

Of an abduction, with hopes there'd be something to glean.

They searched for hidden doors, panels and holes

But found nothing more than dirt and coals.

MFB

The first search was fruitless, but they could not despair

As they knew someone who'd been there was gone, but where?

Back at the hotel Basil let out a gasp

"Miss Madeline, I've got them in my grasp!

I found a clue, how could Scotland Yard miss it?

Listen closely as I read you this bit:

 _A girl aged ten saw a toy as she called her mother_

 _And hurried to get it for her baby brother._

 _Her mother heard a shriek then all was quiet_

 _Turned to her daughter to say they should buy it._

 _But much to her alarm and dismay_

 _Her little girl had been taken away._

 _The toy had remained, a wooden train_

 _It looked as if it had been doused in the rain._

But, the sun had been shining all summer, you see

So, the train was wet by either sewer, river or sea!

A sewer hideaway would be a perfect plan!

In fact, it had worked for my old nemesis Ratigan!

If not there, then I have a notion

The children are on a boat headed to the ocean.

It requires some further investigation;

It must be carried out without hesitation!"

Madeline nodded, "I do understand

But, you'll need Doctor Dawson to lend you a hand!"

Basil sighed, "I'm afraid you're quite right

For even though I am able to hold my own in a fight

Chances of being outnumbered I'd learned

So, for now I'll wait until he's returned".

MFB

The exploration team arrived within the hour.

To Dawson, Basil said, "I ask you lend me your power!

I found a clue and must act post-haste!

Have your lunch on the way, we have no time to waste!"

The mice ran out of the hotel

Right past the girls and Miss Clavel.

Madeline beamed, "Monsieur Basil knows what to do!

He will follow his newly found clue!"

MFB

Before it was time for the girls to break bread

The mice returned exhausted and ready for bed.

"No sign of the blackguards, I've been _gravely_ misled!"

Basil appeared to have a grey cloud over his head.

"We checked on the boats making a motion

To head out with cargo towards the ocean.

Alas, the cargo was food, wine and more

But none was what we'd been looking for.

We scoured the eastern sewers of the city

And though witnessed sights far from pretty

Found nothing concerning the missing children.

But, there's more, so tomorrow we'll search again."

Madeline offered the mice some food;

Though Dawson accepted, Basil was not in the mood.

He refused to eat, instead to the papers he'd kept

And when morning arrived, it was clear he hadn't slept.

MFB

Dawson tutted and huffed, "Basil, I swear

You need to treat yourself with greater care!"

Basil waved his concerns away

"Doctor, just leave me be today."

"Come now, old boy, we still have to search

In the sewer system under the church.

I'm sure we'll find the children yet.

So, come now, my friend, do not fret."

Madeline watched the whole exchange;

"Monsieur Basil, it's rather strange...

The other night you told me not to forget

That I'm not alone and we'll solve the crime yet.

But, you are pushing Doctor Dawson away

And sounding close to giving up today.

The other night I disappointed you with my doubt

And you reassured me we'd have it worked out.

So, Monsieur Basil, if you should give up

What hope is left for each boy, girl and pup?

They are counting on us to set them free

And return them to their families!"

Basil looked up, "I apologise.

Miss Madeline, thank you for opening my eyes.

Come, Dawson, we have much to do;

After all we still have that one vital clue!"

MFB

Alas, the search once again turned up empty

And Basil was sinking into a pit of misery.

Madeline asked, "what if we set up a trap?"

Basil nodded, "but, how to lure out the chap?"

"I volunteer to help, but I need you.

Here is what we should do.

I'll be the next child that's taken

But, if he thinks I'm alone, he's mistaken!

When we find out where he has his lair

You can escape and lead Scotland Yard there!"

Miss Clavel frowned, "I cannot accept this!"

Dawson nodded, "I quite concur, Miss.

Basil, before you deign to agree with the plan

I want you to remember as much as you can

About how children should never be caught up in a trap

If even to catch a most ruthless chap!"

Madeline looked determined, "I may be a child

But, my behaviour is far from mild!

If the criminal tries to make me cry _boo-hoo_

I'll instead look him in the eye and say _pooh-pooh_!

I will keep my courage bared

For the sakes of the children who will be quite scared!

I _have_ to do this, who else could it be?"

Chloe spoke up, "I disagree.

Madeline, you're putting yourself in harm's way!

It's paining me just to hear you say

You'll allow yourself to be taken away;

What if you never again see the light of day?"

Dawson voiced, "Basil, what if you cannot escape?

There truly are too many chances to take!"

"My dear Dawson, calm down, have a drink

And remember there's always a chance if one can think.

We'll plan for if anything should go awry."

Madeline nodded, "we have to at least try!"

With much hesitation and reluctance, it was agreed

So the group discussed what Madeline and Basil would need.

MFB

The next morning, though she seemed alone

Madeline did not leave the hotel on her own.

Basil was hiding in her coat pocket, his head poking out

Scanning with care of their whereabouts.

A puppy had barked, Madeline followed it

And before they both knew, they fell into a pit.

"Now, you will accompany me to my house."

Madeline gasped at the crook, "a mouse?!".

The mouse bared his teeth with a devious grin.

"Well, well, look at who fell in!

The girl responsible for my owners being locked away!

Little girl, for that, I will make you pay!"

In her pocket, Basil muttered "I see

So, Miss Madeline was the true target in this mystery!

What a fool I was to agree to your idea!

But, I'll work out how to save you, my dear".

MFB

Without the crook knowing, Basil had seen

Enough of the area's details that he could glean

Their whereabouts so when they're left alone

He could escape, alert help and get the children home.

"Monsieur Mouse, why are you doing this?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, Miss!

The humans you stopped were those with whom I lived.

With them gone, I was on the streets, so you, I can't forgive!

I looked past their crimes, not like my record's clean.

I was the nastiest kidnapper London's ever seen!"

Basil remembered he'd seen him in an old paper

"So, Joshua Jones is responsible for this caper!"

MFB

Jones led the girl to a damp, dirty room.

"You can stay here while I plot out your doom."

"But, what of the other children you took, where are they?"

Jones shrugged, "here or not, I won't say".

Once Jones was gone, Basil jumped to the ground.

Scanned the room until he'd found

An airvent that he could squeeze into

Before leaving, he assured, "I will come right back to save you".

Madeline nodded before she sat down.

Her face revealed she wore an angry frown.

She knew Basil would be gone for a while

Since the nearest police station's distance was miles.

The room had no window, it had little light

So, Madeline was unsure of when day turned to night.

Sleep was a chance she could not take

So she forced herself to stay awake.

MFB

A few hours later, the door opened wide

She jumped but relaxed when she saw who ran inside.

She held out her palm for him, the mouse that she'd missed

And smiling widely, his cheek she had kissed.

Basil had turned a rather bright red

Cleared his throat and boldly said

"The children have all been found thanks to you

And now, there's something that we must do.

It's time to return to the hotel

So we can let everyone know we are well;

For surely we gave them an awful fright

By disappearing well until midnight."

MFB

The case had been closed, Jones locked away

And the girls could finally enjoy their holiday.

Madeline spent time with Dawson and Basil

Filling in the case's most vital detail.

MFB

After two weeks, it was time to say goodbye.

"You shan't be forgotten," Basil did sigh.

To an old house in Paris covered with vines

Returned twelve little girls in two straight lines.

That night, they all broke their bread

Brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Madeline whispered a _good night_ to her friends on a foreign shore.

And that's all there is, there isn't any more.

MFB

 **After-notes:** _ **If I was capable of drawing the scenes, I definitely would. This was a fun little adventure, and maybe someday I will have the lengthier version done.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to leave a review, but if you want to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**_


End file.
